1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartons and more particularly to a carton and lid arrangement which includes a membrane interposed therebetween and serving both as a sealing barrier and a hinge mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,858,224; 3,082,903; 3,117,703; 3,202,272; 3,282,477; 3,605,374; 3,765,595; 3,854,618; 3,862,703; 3,976,196; 4,143,165.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed the concept of a carton having separate tray and lid members which have no direct connection with each other at any time expect through a sealable membrane which serves both as a barrier and hinge means between the members.